Fast and Furious Choices
by LilDevilWriter
Summary: Two lives saved. Changes in the family. Where will they go from here, and what will they do? - Events in the story mostly take part between the sixth and seventh movies. Most characters will be in the story. Rated M but most chapters will be T or easier. I will post warnings before the M chapters.
1. A Devastating Loss

Main Characters: Gisele Yasher, Han Seoul-Oh, Deckard Shaw, Amanda Shaw (OC), Sean Boswell

Minor Characters: Dominic Toretto, Letty Ortiz, Mia O'Connor, Brian O'Connor, Roman Pearce, Tej Parker, Luke Hobbs, Mr. Nobody

Rating: PG-13 If there is something in a later chapter needs a stronger rating than that, I will put up a warning at the top of the chapter.

Warnings: There will be a lot of violence in this story – and probably some sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fast and Furious characters. I'm just having fun putting them into a story that has come to my mind. I do, however, own the character of Amanda Shaw. She is an original character that I made up for the fandom.

Author's Note: If you are involved with Fast and Furious RP on Twitter, feel free to look up my Gisele, HeartOfARacer. She is a part of QuarterMileRPG. Each member of that group should be followed – and there are open roles if you get interested in joining. I have other characters on Twitter RP as well. If you'd like to RP, send a DM to MultiVoiceRP. If you would like me to include a character of yours in this story – or any of my other stories – fill out the form in my profile and send it in a private message to me.

CHAPTER 1

"I got you."

Gisele starts to smile until she notices movement over Han's shoulder. She sees the man heading for Han's back, giving Han's hand and arm a gentle squeeze before letting go. As she falls back away from the car toward the ground, she pulls her gun and fires two shots. Each one hits the man in the shoulder and knocks him back away from Han.

Han screams, "No!" as Gisele falls back away from him. He stares with horror into the space where she disappeared, not seeing any sign of her, knowing the plane and cars were going too fast for him to be able to see anything. He turns toward the man Gisele had shot and begins to punch him. Coming up for air for a few moments, he looks at the turbine engine and then back at the man. He grabs the man by an arm and leg and throws him through the air and into the engine.

As the plane starts to fall, Han scrambles across the hood of the car and just manages to slide back inside behind the wheel as the other car crashes and his starts to bounce as it lands on the ground. He manages to punch the gas pedal and spin the wheel just enough to keep the car from flipping, trying to put as much distance between himself and the crashing airplane as possible. As the plane explodes behind him, he slams on the brakes and brings the car to a screeching halt beside the other two cars.

"Dom!" Letty shouts as she jumps out of the jeep Tej is driving. She stares, a look of horror on her face, as the flames engulf the plane. She lets out a relieved yell and rushes forward as she spots Dom walking toward them.

Mia looks over at Han, noticing the hollow look in his eyes. She glances back at Brian, pulling away from the hug he has enveloped her in. "Where's Gisele?" she whispers, walking toward Han. She glances into the car and sees it was empty. "Where's Gisele?" she asks again.

Brian doesn't say a word as he walks over and wraps his arms around Han, holding the other man as he breaks down. He nods as Mia wraps her arms around both of them. After a few minutes, he leads Han over to where the others are standing.

"Name your price," Hobbs says as he takes the briefcase from Dom.

"Thirteen seventy-two," Dom answers immediately. He motions for the others to get back into the cars, pulling Han with him into the back of Brian's and Mia's. "Let's go," he says. "We want a real flight outta here."

A couple of hours later, Han lays his head back and closes his eyes as he sits between Mia and Tej on the flight back to the United States. He shakes his head when a stewardess asks if he wants anything, for the first time not even wanting a bag of chips or some other snack food to keep his hands busy. Time passes by in a blur for him as the seven of them arrive in Los Angeles and drive home to Dom's place. Before he realizes it, he's sitting on the back steps drinking a beer while watching Romeo and Tej jibing each other over the barbecue grill.

"You're really gonna do this? Tokyo?" Roman asks, turning his attention toward Han.

Han shrugs his shoulders. "It's just something I have to do."

"You know we got your back," Roman responds. "Whatever you need."

Deckard starts making his way up the runway with his daughter, Amanda, following the path of the wreckage. He pays no attention to either one of the female bodies he sees, knowing there is nothing they can do to help them. Their bodies are too damaged. If they are not dead already, they soon will be. Moving further toward the inferno ahead, he stops when his gaze falls on another body.

This one is different from the first two. It is a man's body.

Amanda gets to the third body first, kneeling down onto the asphalt and rolling it over after checking and finding no pulse. Her eyes widen, and she stares up at her father as he approaches. "It's Uncle Owen," she whispers. Her eyes narrow. "They killed him!"

Deckard stares down at his brother's body, his face expressionless. "And they will pay for it," he states. "We will make sure of that." He moves to lift his brother's body and then stops. A noise a few feet away from them catches his attention, and he moves toward it instead.

Gisele groans softly, barely conscious. She's laying mostly on her left side, her clothes ripped and stained with her blood.

Deckard pulls his cell phone from his pocket and punches a button, putting the phone to his ear. "We need transport for two. One dead. One critical. Now." He hangs up and kneels down next to the woman, not knowing who she is, as her eyes flutter open. "Don't worry," he says to her. "We're going to take real good care of you."

Gisele opens her mouth as if to say something, but she is too weak. She passes out moments later.

Amanda frowns as she joins her father. "What the hell are we going to do with her? She's got to be one of them." She kicks at the woman's foot, jostling her leg. She doesn't bother to look up as she hears vehicles approaching, knowing they were people who work for her father.

"We're going to do just what I said we're going to do," Deckard answers. "We're going to take care of her. We're going to nurse her back to health and get her to trust us. Then we're going to use her to crush the ones responsible for this. They must think she's dead. That's the only explanation for them leaving her behind." His look is dark as he moves back for his men to load the woman onto a stretcher. "They'll soon find out they've made the worst mistake of their lives."


	2. An Empty Casket

Three cars come to a screeching halt at the end of the runway as the plane finally comes down. Letty stares at the plane as it bursts into flames. Her eyes are wide and filled with horror until the car suddenly comes crashing out of the front of the plane. "He's alive," she whispers, relief flooding through her.

Until moments later when the car begins to flip.

She, along with the six others watching with her, stare in horror as the burning wreckage engulfs the car and swallows it completely. She feels as if she can't breathe as her eyes scan the wreckage for any sign that Dom is alive, that he survived that crash. As soon as she sees him, a grin spreads across her face, and she jumps out of the jeep to race toward him.

Mia lets out the breath she has been holding, wrapping her arms around Brian as she sees her brother walking toward them. After kissing him, she turns to look at their extended family and frowns as she sees Han. Alone. "Where's Gisele?" she whispers as she lets go of Brian. She moves closer to Han, glancing into his empty car before looking back at her friend. "Where's Gisele?" she repeats, her eyes filling with tears as she follows Han's gaze toward the crash.

Han feels hollow as he stares at the burning wreckage. He barely even hears Mia as she approaches, incapable of answering her. The look on his face doesn't change until Brian pulls him into his arms. That's all it takes for him to break down. As the other man embraces him, he finally lets the tears flow, feeling Mia's arms surround him as well.

Mia doesn't bother to stop her own tears as she embraces both Brian and Han, glancing over Brian's shoulder as her brother and Letty approach Hobbs.

"So this tiny little chip is worth billions, huh?" Dom asks as he holds out the case he had managed to save during the crash toward Hobbs.

Hobbs nods as he takes the case. "Apparently." He gives Dom a long look before speaking again. "Name your price."

Dom looks around at his friends before looking back at Hobbs with a sly grin. "Thirteen twenty-seven," he answers. He slips his arm around Letty's shoulders and leads her back over to the jeep, climbing into the back as Tej starts the engine.

Brian tosses Hobbs the keys to his car. "We're riding with Han," he explains before sliding into the back of Han's car.

Mia helps Han onto the passenger seat and then slides behind the wheel, pulling out behind Hobbs as they follow her brother to the side of the airport that isn't destroyed. She parks next to the others and hurries over to the passenger side of the car to help Han get out of the car. It takes both she and Brian to get him onto the plane to go home. She does her best to get him to talk or eat or sleep or something during the flight home, but she doesn't have much success.

Han stares around him in shock as the plane's wheels touch the tarmac in Los Angeles. It doesn't feel as if any time has gone by. Nothing feels different. He can still feel Gisele's hand wrapped around his. He can feel her slight weight as he holds onto her to keep her from dropping from the car that's suspended in the air under the wing of the other plane. He can still see the love in her eyes as she squeezes his hand and then lets go. The memory of her falling away from him, pulling her gun to save his life, continues to play over and over in his mind. It blocks out everything else that's going on around him.

"Come on, Han," Brian says quietly, grabbing Han by the elbow and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go. We're home, man." He guides Han off the plane, with Mia close behind them, and leads his friend to the cars that are already waiting for them. He helps both Han and Mia into the back of his car, watching through the rearview mirror as Mia pulls Han's head down onto her lap and whispers to him during the drive between the airport and the Toretto house.

Han is vaguely aware of Mia whispering to him as he lays on the back seat of Brian's car. Nothing makes any sense to him. "I told her I had her." He doesn't realize he's speaking out loud. "She let go. She just let go."

Brian pulls into the driveway, smiling when he finally sees home. It has been a really long time. Hearing Han's words, he turns to look at his friend as he turns off the engine. "What happened, Han? Tell us what was going on. What made her let go?"

Han swallows hard, still staring straight ahead. His voice is nothing more than a monotone, knowing if he allows himself to feel he might never stop screaming. "Our car was locked next to that other one and hanging from the wing. The other driver pulled Gisele out of our car. They started fighting. I climbed out, too, and managed to catch her arm."

"The other guy went for your back while you were holding onto her," Mia whispers, eyes wide with horror. "She let go to stop him."

Han nods. "She let go, pulled her gun, and shot the asshole as she was falling." Tears fall down his cheeks as he climbs out of the back of the car. "She died saving my life." He goes inside and sits on the couch, barely listening as Brian and Mia tell the others what happened. He tunes everything out again as they all gather around him. He knows they mean well, but there is only one person he wants near him.

Two days later, the seven of them have gathered in the backyard for a cookout. Han's sitting on the back steps and sipping on a bottle of Corona as he watches Roman and Tej giving each other a hard time. He still feels as if he's doing nothing more than going through the motions of life. He shakes his head as he notices Mia start to head his way, breathing a little easier when she gets preoccupied with her own family. He knows she means well, but the last couple of days have made him feel smothered. He looks up as he hears an engine approaching. "Someone's here," he says quietly.

Before he's finished speaking, Hobbs and Elena come around the corner of the house. Hobbs stops in front of Dom and hands him a folder. "It's official," he says as a way of greeting. "You're all free." Despite the cheer that goes up from almost everyone, his face is somber. He looks over at Han and then back at Dom. "I wish the other news I have was good news."

"What is it?" Letty asks before Dom has a chance to.

A knot forms in the pit of Han's stomach. He knows whatever the news is, that it has something to do with Gisele. He can feel it. His hand clenches tighter around the bottle of Corona he's holding, every nerve in his body on edge.

"We weren't able to bring Gisele's body with us," Hobbs answers.

"Why the hell not?" Dom demands.

Elena steps between the two men, placing the palm of her hands against their chests. She looks at Dom. "Her body was never recovered from the crash site. It wasn't there."

"The entire area around the strip was searched more than once," Hobbs adds. "There was no sign of her."

Han stands at the side of the grave, in front of the empty casket that should have Gisele's body inside of it. His hands are clenched into fists at his side, tears falling from under the black sunglasses he's wearing. Rain falls on him, but he hardly notices it. The hollowness he had been feeling since watching the love of his life fall from his grasp has sharpness around its edges now that they are burying an empty casket. He can't wrap his mind around the fact that there hadn't been enough left of her after the explosion. It seems impossible.

There has to be more than an empty casket.


End file.
